Seth
by Jane Cody
Summary: Right when Jonathan finally gets a girl, the mummy returns!
1. Rebecca and Jonathan meet

The Mummy: Jonathan's Story  
  
Rebecca hugged her old friend, Evelyn. "I haven't seen you since you left the library in Cairo Evie!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That was 10 years ago. Let's have lunch and catch up okay Rebecca? I have the wildest stories to tell you!" Evie said excitedly.  
  
  
  
They sat down at their table in a fancy French restaurant in England called The Café De Salle.  
  
"So what's new?" Rebecca said between sips of tea. "I heard that you went to Hamunaptra."  
  
Rebecca was in her mid 30's and was 3 years older than Evie but she was more immature than Evie. She was mischievous and crafty, but she never looked it. She wore long dresses of silk and her curly brown hair was usually in a bun. She had fair skin and gray eyes. She always wore sandals, even in England. Today she was wearing a red dress and gold sandals.  
  
"Yes I did, it's a long story though…" Evie said, and she gave a long account of the trip to Hamunaptra, fighting mummies and her new family including her husband Rick and her son Alex.  
  
"Well I have done nothing unless you count getting fired from the museum, and wandering from job to job." Rebecca said.  
  
"That's terrible, how did that happen?" Evie said.  
  
"I…Well…Let's say I accidentally set fire to Thutmose II's tomb and cremated him and his 3,798 servants…" Rebecca said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh poor Thutmose! That's something my brother would do." Evie said.  
  
"Who's your brother? I never knew you had a brother!" Rebecca said.  
  
"His name is Jonathan and he's 4 years older than me. He worked at the museum too, but he got fired for having poor organization, he couldn't organize the catalogue," Evie said, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, you never told me about him and I want to meet him." Rebecca said.  
  
"How about coming with me to meet my family? You can meet Rick and Alex and Jonathan!" Evie said, "Come with me!"  
  
Rebecca and Evie drove to the O'Connell Manor and got out of the car. The manor was huge and very old on the outside, but when Evie opened the door and Rebecca peered inside, the inside looked very new.  
  
"Mum!" a little boy who had come running up shouted. Rebecca guessed this was Alex. "Mum! You're back!" He shouted and hugged Evie.  
  
"Rick!" Evie shouted to him, "Rick, Jonathan come down I want you to meet a friend of mine!"  
  
Two men came downstairs, one was tough looking and had hair up to his ears, and the other was shorter and had shorter hair. The tough-looking one introduced himself as Rick and the other was none other than Jonathan.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rebecca," he said, "And must I say you are stunningly beautiful."  
  
"Why, thank you," Rebecca blushed, "You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
"Rebecca are you doing anything on Saturday night?" Jonathan said.  
  
"No not that I know of." Rebecca said.  
  
"Do you want to go out to the fancy new club down the street with me then?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Why I'd love to!" She replied with a smile.  
  
Though it was Wednesday, for Rebecca, it felt like a million years until Saturday finally came. 


	2. The Date

Chapter 2: The Date  
  
Rebecca took the elastic out of her hair, and let her hair fall to her shoulders. It was Saturday and she had just finished preparing for her date. She was wearing a gold dress with a slit on the left leg, and gold shoes. Her doorbell rung and she looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then opened the door.  
  
"Hello Darling." Jonathan said when she had opened the door.  
  
"Jonathan, hello." Rebecca said. "Shall we go?"  
  
"We shall." Jonathan said.  
  
And with that, Rebecca and Jonathan linked arms and walked to his car. His car was a red car with a top that went down. It looked very new.  
  
"That's a nice car." Rebecca said.  
  
"Why thank you," Jonathan said, "Lets go then."  
  
Jonathan opened the car door for Rebecca and she got in. Jonathan closed the door. Then he went over to his side of the car and got in. They drove to the restaurant, and Jonathan got out of the car and opened the car door for Rebecca. She politely thanked him and got out of the car.  
  
They went into the restaurant arm in arm. The place was not very full so they were seated in a short time. When they sat down in their booth, the waiter gave them their menus. They looked at their menus, deciding what to order.  
  
"This all looks very good…I'll get what you're having Jonathan." Rebecca said.  
  
"Ok. Um… How about the steak and mushrooms?" Jonathan said.  
  
"Fine with me," Rebecca said. "I'll have red wine for a drink."  
  
"I'll have some red wine too." Jonathan said.  
  
When the waiter left Rebecca said "You like red wine?"  
  
"Yep. It's my favorite drink." Jonathan said.  
  
"My favorite too!" Rebecca said.  
  
The two talked amongst themselves until their drinks had come. Rebecca sipped her wine.  
  
"So… this place is way too fancy for me," Rebecca said a while later, she was a little tipsy from drinking 4 glasses of wine, "Let's say we leave? Before the food comes?"  
  
"Good idea, I was beginning to think that myself." Jonathan said, also tipsy, but from 6 glasses of wine.  
  
The two people left the place without realizing they had to pay first, but no one noticed them. Rebecca and Jonathan got in the car and drove to his house. It was also Rick, Alex and Evie's house.  
  
They parked the car in the driveway and got out. They walked arm-in-arm to the house. Jonathan unlocked the door and opened it for Rebecca. Jonathan gave her the tour of the place and while he was in the living room, he picked up a gold scepter with a star on the top made by the Ancient Egyptians.  
  
"Now this," he said, "has saved my life and almost the entire world. And it's all mine!"  
  
"Let me guess, the Scorpion king, mummies, and the Book of the Dead?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Why…yes how did you know?" Jonathan asked her.  
  
"Evie." She replied simply.  
  
"She told you the whole story? I can imagine she did." Jonathan said.  
  
Suddenly downstairs there were sounds of guns and shouts.  
  
The door to the living room slammed open and Rick and Evie and Alex ran in. Rick was reloading; Evie was with Alex holding the door closed.  
  
All Evie said was "Oh my God……. He's back again…" 


	3. Seth's Legacy

Chapter 3:  
  
"Wait…who's back? The mummy?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Oh I hope not!" Alex said. "He was scary…"  
  
"Rick! What happened out there?!" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Well…basically, the archeologists from last time found the Tomb of Seth and set him free." Evie answered for Rick, who was clueless.  
  
"Who's Seth?" Jonathan said.  
  
"He's the God who killed Horace," Rebecca said, "Legend says that unleashed he-"  
  
"has the power to destroy the world." Evie finished.  
  
"That again?" Jonathan said.  
  
"Now they want something from us." Evie said.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"The Amulet of Horace, but I could have sworn that we don't have it." Evie said.  
  
Evie ran to the bookcase and grabbed a red book titled "Amulets and Gems". She flipped through it and read a page.  
  
"Oh no…" Evie said, "We do have it… right-"  
  
Evie opened a case full of gems and amulets and pulled out an amulet. It was gold with a blood red gem shaped like a scarab in the center.  
  
"Here." Evie finished.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge blast at the door. Rick grabbed Alex and ran to the window and jumped through it to the courtyard. They were on the first story, so they didn't get hurt. Evie stuck the Amulet into her pocket and followed. Jonathan grabbed Rebecca's hand and the both jumped through. They all ran for Rick's NEW car (The other had gotten squished by crazy spider- monkey mummies). Rick and Alex got there first. Alex jumped in the back, while Rick jumped into the front and started the car. Right after, Evie jumped into the passenger seat in the front. As soon as Rick got the car into drive, Jonathan and Rebecca piled in. 


End file.
